


Age

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Category: Kare Kano
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Volume 17 spoilers</p>
    </blockquote>





	Age

**Author's Note:**

> Volume 17 spoilers

Reiji dresses his son like a rag doll: shirts with cut-off sleeves, jeans with ripped knees, oversize striped sweaters made of soft nubby wool, long coats with ridiculous fluffy white collars; cuts his hair so you can see Souichiro's wide eyes and the taut skin around them; enrages him and scares him and confuses him and flusters him; gets him drunk and flushed and sleepy, and puts him early to bed.

It's no use. In the morning when Soichiro opens his eyes, someone too old and too wise--much older and wiser and more damaged than Reiji--still looks out.


End file.
